Les princes d'Eryn Las Galen
by scrattounette
Summary: La suite de "Un passé douloureux". Que vont faire Legolas et Elmin maintenant qu'il sont de retour chez eux?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Scrattounette est de retour!  
Voilà, cette petite fic (normalement, elle ne sera vraiment pas longue) est la suite directe de ma précédente, à savoir Un passé douloureux, elle sera donc difficilement compréhensible si vous ne l'avez pas lue.  
Voilà, le point départ est le retour de Legolas et Elmin à Eryn Las Galen! Voilou voilou

PS: Les personnages du seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Tolkien... sauf Elmin.. ha!!! Elmin... lol bref!

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le voyage fut long, mais grâce aux premières chaleurs de l'été, le passage des montagnes leur avait été ouvert et leur avait permis de gagner un peu de temps. La plupart du temps, Legolas avait voyagé à coté d'Elmin, derrière le roi et tous les deux entourés de gardes. L'excitation mal contenue de l'enfant n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis leur départ d'Imladris.

Quand enfin ils eurent franchi les portes de la cité en début de soirée, Legolas avait respiré à fond cette odeur si particulière qui lui indiquait qu'il était bel et bien arrivé chez lui. Il n'avait cessé de sourire en redécouvrant sa cité.

Et en parvenant devant le palais, ils avaient fait face à tous les elfes de la cité, sindarins et elfes des bois, venus accueillir le retour de leur prince dans la cité après son enlèvement par Melhboror. A leur vue, le prince avait même pris conscience d'Elmin se recroquevillant légèrement sur son cheval à coté de lui.

Thranduil avait mis le premier pied à terre, aussitôt imité par ses hommes et il avait invité son fils à le rejoindre.

Elmin l'avait encouragé en le poussant doucement dans le dos. Il avait regardé Legolas avancer vers son père, sans doute un peu intimidé par tous ces regards tournés vers lui. Elmin en avait profité pour reculer, seulement d'un pas, ce qui lui avait suffis pour rester dissimuler entre tous les autres gardes du roi. Il n'avait pas tenu à se faire remarquer dés leur arrivée. Il avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé à observer les visages autour de lui. Il n'avait reconnu personne, ce qui d'un coté l'avait rassuré.

Le roi avait parlé quelques minutes, puis Elmin avait senti les regards se poser sur lui. Son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine, il avait été plus que mal à l'aise. Il avait compris que le roi l'avait invité à les rejoindre, et malgré lui il avait du s'y résoudre. Il avait fait les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Thranduil et de Legolas, et il avait entendu au loin quelques chants résonner en leur honneur. Il s'aperçut que la main du roi venait de se poser sur son épaule avec douceur, et il sentit toute trace d'anxiété le quitter.

Plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le palais préparé pour leur arrivée. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures et le roi fut contraint de s'éclipser pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave durant son absence. Mais au moment de partir, Thranduil se retourna une dernière fois vers Legolas et Elmin.

« Je te fais confiance pour montrer à Elmin sa chambre, Legolas, je l'ai faite préparer à coté de la tienne. Je vous reverrai demain matin.

-Oui Ada. »

Legolas lança un large sourire à Elmin plein de sous-entendus. Puis il l'entraina derrière lui dans les longs couloirs du palais qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Après quelques détours, le prince s'arrêta devant une porte, l'ouvrit sans hésitation et poussa presque son frère dans la pièce.

« Oh ! » Entendit-il.

Il entra à son tour dans la pièce en rigolant. Les appartements qui lui étaient réservés comprenaient plusieurs pièces et comme le tout le reste du palais ils étaient construits dans la roche, sous la montagne. Ils étaient éclairés par de nombreuses bougies et torches. Elmin observa la pièce avec anxiété.

« Je vous avais bien dis que vous habiteriez avec nous, annonça fièrement Legolas. Et Ada était d'accord avec moi.

-Disons qu'il a réussi à me convaincre. Pour le moment.

-Heureusement. Où seriez-vous allé sinon ?

-Nous avons eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois.

-Mais vous n'avez jamais répondu à cette question.

-Ce n'est plus la peine que j'y réponde maintenant. Elle ne se pose plus, répondit-il en souriant.

-Très bien. Pour le moment. »

Elmin parcourut les pièces une à une avec étonnement.

« Je vais me perdre, murmura-t-il. »

Legolas gloussa.

« Ma chambre est juste à coté. Vous n'avez qu'à m'appelez si vous vous perdez, je viendrais vous aidez.

-C'est encore plus grand que chez le seigneur Elrond.

-C'est normal. Vous n'êtes plus dans une chambre d'invité. »

Toute trace d'anxiété avait disparu du visage du jeune elfe. Il observait la pièce avec étonnement et… admiration, remarqua Legolas pour son plus grand plaisir.

Ils n'étaient revenus que depuis quelques heures, et tout c'était passé très vite. Après l'euphorie de leur arrivée, le calme était revenu rapidement et maintenant ils étaient à nouveau tous les deux, mais chez eux.

Legolas, malgré la fatigue de leur long voyage de retour, était encore surexcité par leur arrivée. Et il ne cachait pas sa fierté à montrer et à présenter à Elmin son nouvel habitat. Comme s'il avait vraiment mis sa vie entre parenthèse jusqu'à son retour à Eryn Las Galen, comme s'il retrouvait sa vie en retrouvant sa cité. Jamais Elmin ne l'avait vu si plein de vie depuis que Thranduil était revenu. Son changement d'humeur était incroyable, spectaculaire. Il revivait.

« Demain, je vous ferai visiter le reste du palais. Les endroits que vous ne devez pas connaitre, j'entends.

-Vous croyez qu'une journée suffira ? »

Encore une fois, l'enfant gloussa.

« Ca dépend si Ada a prévu quelque chose pour nous.

-Nous verrons cela demain. Allez, il se fait tard, vous devriez aller vous coucher. »

Legolas acquiesça et sortit de la chambre, le laissant seul.

Il observa encore une fois les pièces une à une. Le peu d'affaires qu'il avait ramenées d'Imladris avait été soigneusement déposé près de l'entrée, mais il aurait vite fait de les ranger. Il voulut ranger d'abord ses vêtements dans l'armoire dans la chambre, mais s'aperçut que celle-ci était déjà pleine d'autres habits. Tous à sa taille à première vue. Il sourit malgré lui. Le roi semblait avoir pensé à tout. Il referma l'armoire et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Comme à Imladris, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui, sauf qu'ici, il se sentait vraiment chez lui. C'était un sentiment étrange, surtout quand il pensait qu'il habiterait maintenant dans le palais du roi. Mais il était de retour dans sa cité et Melhboror avait disparu de sa vie.

Son exil avait pris fin, il était libre.

* * *

Voilà, c'est juste un début. Lol


	2. Chapter 2

A ça fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours fidèle au poste!!!

Melior: Pour l'instant tout va bien, on va voir la suite! lol

Ghash7: Merci beaucoup! Ca me faisait bizarre de ne pas avoir publier pendant quelques temps, et encore plus bizarre de reprendre au chapitre 1! Mdr!

Aurélie: Merci beaucoup! Suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

« Legolas… rappela gentiment mais fermement le roi.

-D'accord… se résolut l'enfant. J'y vais. »

Le prince sortit de la pièce en trainant les pieds, mais obéit à son père. Une semaine après leur retour dans leur cité, Thranduil pensait qu'il devait faire reprendre à Legolas un rythme de vie normal. Il venait donc de l'envoyer auprès de son nouveau précepteur. Elmin pensait aussi que plus tôt il reprendrait ses activités normales, mieux il se porterait. Cependant Legolas y voyait quelques inconvénients. Peut être avait-il espérer pouvoir profiter de quelques jours supplémentaires avant de reprendre ses leçons. Mais peut être aussi avait-il quelques craintes ou appréhensions à reprendre des leçons avec un nouveau précepteur. La mort de son ancien professeur, Delmud avait été très dure à concevoir pour lui. Thranduil le lui avait annoncé alors qu'ils étaient encore à Imladris. Legolas était très proche de lui, sans doute parce qu'il avait été son premier percepteur, le plus proche aussi. Sa mort était une terrible nouvelle, mais le prince semblait l'accepter. Il lui fallait maintenant reprendre ses leçons avec un nouveau professeur.

Thranduil se retrouva donc seul dans la pièce avec Elmin qui, du coup, ne savait plus très bien ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il envisagea un instant de quitter la pièce, mais le roi se tourna vers lui dés que Legolas eut refermé la porte derrière lui.

« Venez avec moi, » dit-il.

Le roi conduisit le jeune elfe à travers de longs couloirs, puis ils sortirent du palais. Bien que très intrigué, Elmin ne posa aucune question. De toute évidence, il saurait bientôt de quoi il s'agissait. Tous les autres elfes qu'ils croisaient les saluaient avec attention et distinction, y compris Elmin. Le jeune elfe leur répondait en rougissant et continuait de suivre le roi.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin. Le roi s'arrêta devant ce qu'Elmin reconnut tout de suite comme étant un camp d'entraînement.

« Le seigneur Erestor m'a dit que vous étiez un très bon élève, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez continuer à vous exercer. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, vous ne serez autorisé à partir en patrouille que lorsque Dalian aura estimé que vous êtes prêt. »

Le roi ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air étonné d'Elmin.

« Dalian ?

-Votre nouveau maitre d'armes. Venez, je vais vous le présenter. »

Le jeune elfe suivit docilement Thranduil à l'intérieur du camp d'entraînement. Peu de soldats y étaient présents, ce qui étonna Elmin, mais il n'en dit rien. Et brusquement, il comprit pourquoi. Il y avait peu de soldats ici, sans doute parce que beaucoup avaient été blessé durant la guerre et se remettaient encore de leur blessure.

Le roi alla directement à la rencontre de l'un d'eux qui examinait tout un tas de flèches avec minutie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent tout près de lui qu'Elmin aperçut que le soldat avait l'un de ses bras tenu en écharpe, mais cela ne semblait pas pour autant l'handicaper dans son travail.

« Bonjour Dalian.

-Bonjour mon seigneur.

-Je vous amène Elmin comme promis. »

L'elfe avait de longs cheveux bruns, et les yeux aussi verts que les feuillages au printemps. Il devait être un elfe des bois, songea Elmin aussitôt. Il le dévisageait d'une étrange façon, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Son regard perçant l'examinait avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne son attention vers le roi.

« Je dois vous laisser, dit celui-ci, j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

Il tourna les talons, lança un clin d'œil à Elmin et s'éloigna rapidement.

« Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai observé de la sorte, mais vous lui ressemblez tant que j'ai été déstabilisé quelques instants.

-Excusez-moi mon seigneur, mais… de qui parlez-vous ? »

Dalian laissa de coté ses flèches et fronça les sourcils.

« Le roi ne vous a rien dit ?!

-Juste que vous étiez mon nouveau maitre d'arme.

-Il ne vous a pas précisé pourquoi il m'avait choisi moi ?

-Non.

-Je vois. »

Dalian reposa les flèches qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains et désigna un banc un peu plus loin.

« Venez, asseyons-nous. »

Dalian invita Elmin à le suivre et s'assit à coté de lui avant de reprendre. Le jeune elfe l'observa avec étonnement mais resta silencieux.

« Il se trouve que le roi ne m'a pas choisi par hasard pour vous entraîner. Quand il a eu cette idée, j'ai accepté sans hésiter car je connaissais bien votre père. »

Elmin sentit le monde tanguer un peu autour de lui, mais il reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses pensées.

« Nous nous connaissions déjà lorsque nous étions enfants. Nous avons fait notre apprentissage des armes et sommes entrés dans l'armée du roi Oropher ensembles. A l'époque, la guerre contre le seigneur noir débutait, il nous était impossible de rester en arrière. C'était bien avant de rencontrer votre mère. Notre peuple venait de s'installer parmi les elfes des bois. Nous sommes devenus de très bons amis avec le temps et après la Grande Guerre, nous avons continué de patouiller ensemble. »

Dalian garda le silence un moment, les yeux perdus dans le vague et Elmin se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise. Il tenta d'imaginer son père debout à coté de Dalian en train de parler et de rire entre eux. Mais il avait encore du mal à imaginer le visage de son père autrement que comme dans son dernier souvenir de lui, soit terrifié par ce qu'il leur arrivait, soit complètement inexpressif parce que mort. Même maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable de sa mort.

Néanmoins, malgré toutes ses appréhensions dés que quelqu'un abordait ce sujet, sa curiosité était piquée. Jusqu'à présent, depuis qu'il ne vivait plus sous le joug de Melhboror, personne ne lui avait parlé de son père. Personne ne semblait le connaître. Alors rencontrer quelqu'un qui semblait capable de lui parler de sa vie avant Melhboror était une nouveauté pour lui.

* * *

Voilou!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Isabellelp: Comment ça tu connais la suite? Je te signale qu'il y a eu du changement par rapport à ce que tu as lu. héhé!

Mélior: Ha! Dalian a déjà une fan! mddr!

Ghash7: Quoi?! Insinurais-tu qu'Elmin n'a pas les pieds sur terre? je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles...

Aurélie: Oui, pour l'instant tout va bien, pourvu que ça dure, comme tu dis! lol

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Dés qu'il fut autorisé à quitter sa classe, Legolas courut à travers les couloirs du palais dans l'intention de retrouver son frère. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire de sa journée. Mais il ne le trouva nulle part dans le palais. Intrigué et même un peu inquiet, il continua ses recherches.

Depuis ce jour où il l'avait vu en sang sur son lit à Imladris, Legolas avait toujours au fond de lui cette crainte de laisser Elmin seul. Cela le hantait toujours, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Il préférait se dire qu'il devait le trouver pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait durant la journée, non pas pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais plus il avançait dans le palais sans le trouver, plus son anxiété grandissait. Il savait parfaitement que ses craintes, bien que compréhensibles, étaient irrationnelles. Dés son réveil après l'incident, Elmin avait exprimé ses regrets. Il s'était même excusé à plusieurs reprises auprès de Legolas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, tout ce qui aurait pu arriver à son frère.

Au cours de ses recherches, il croisa son père qui discutait dans un couloir avec l'un de ses ministres. Il lança un regard intrigué vers Legolas, étonné de le voir essoufflé.

« Qu'y a-t-il Ion Nin ?

-Rien, rien, je cherche Elmin.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air inquiet ? Elmin n'est pas perdu, il doit être encore avec Dalian, au camp d'entraînement. »

Legolas se ressaisit. Il se sentait un peu idiot de s'inquiéter de la moindre absence d'Elmin. Surtout que Thranduil ignorait ce qui était arrivé au jeune elfe. Personne ne le lui avait dit, selon la volonté d'Elmin.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet, mentit-il. Je me demandais juste où il était. »

Thranduil releva le mensonge évident de son fils, mais décida de ne rien dire pour le moment. Ils en parleraient tous les deux quand ils seraient seuls, c'est-à-dire, dés que son ministre se serait éloigné. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il y avait encore bien des choses que ces deux là lui cachaient, ou du moins évitaient soigneusement de lui parler. Même Elrond était resté très vague quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé un message plutôt alarmant au sujet d'Elmin quelques temps seulement avant la défaite de Märc'h. Et c'était certainement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment là que Legolas semblait si inquiet pour Elmin quand il n'était pas à coté de lui. Rien ne le lui prouvait, ce n'était qu'une intuition, mais il voulait absolument savoir.

Thranduil remercia le ministre qui l'accompagnait et prit son fils par la main.

« Allez viens, nous allons le retrouver ensemble, si tu veux. »

Ils se mirent tout de suite en route.

« Legolas, tu sais que vous êtes en sûreté ici maintenant. Tous les deux.

-Je sais, Ada.

-Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

-De rien. »

Le roi soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Legolas ne voulait pas lui répondre. N'avait-il plus confiance en lui ?

« Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave à Fondcombe avec Elmin avant que je ne revienne. Tu m'en parlais dans tes lettres.

-C'est du passé.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-En tout cas, je l'espère. »

Thranduil s'arrêta et regarda son fils droit dans les yeux.

« Legolas… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Ce n'est pas moi que ça concerne.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Le seigneur Elrond m'a fait comprendre qu'Elmin se sentirait trahi si je vous en parlais. »

Comprenant qu'il n'en apprendrait pas davantage, le roi soupira et ils se remirent en route. Ils atteignirent rapidement le camp d'entraînement, où ils trouvèrent Elmin et Dalian toujours assis en train de discuter.

« Vos leçons sont déjà terminées ? S'étonna Elmin.

-Comment ça « déjà » ? Elles ont duré toute la journée !

-Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, s'excusa Dalian devant le regard un peu abasourdi du prince.

-Comment était-ce ? S'empressa de demander Elmin.

-Moins mouvementé puisqu'Elladan et Elrohir n'étaient pas là.

-Voilà qui ferait plaisir au Seigneur Elrond, s'il t'entendait Ion Nin.

-Et votre entrainement ?

-Très calme, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, répondit Dalian en frottant son bras immobilisé.

-Nous n'avons fait que parler.

-Ca devait bien vous changer des exercices d'Erestor.

-Il n'était pas question d'exercices ou quoique ce soit de ce genre. Nous avons parlé de mes parents. Dalian était un ami de mon père.

-Oh. »

Surpris, Legolas se demanda un instant comment il devait réagir. Mais Elmin lui lançait ce regard qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose « Je vais bien ». Regard que le jeune elfe dissimula bien vite mais qui n'échappa pas à Thranduil. Mais Legolas lui sembla se détendre sensiblement, ce qui l'apaisa lui aussi.

Visiblement, le retour des deux jeunes elfes ne se passait pas si bien qu'il l'aurait aimé. Il y avait encore quelque chose qui les empêchait de vivre l'instant présent et de passer à autre chose. Comme si cela les retenait d'aller de l'avant. Depuis leur arrivée dans la cité, Legolas était souvent tendu, heureux d'être là, mais stressé. Cependant, il n'était pas inquiet pour lui, mais pour Elmin, c'était terriblement évident.

« Ada ? Est-ce Dalian qui m'entraînera aussi ? »

Le roi fut surpris par la question de Legolas, il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de maintenir les entraînements militaires pour son fils, du moins, pas immédiatement, puisque son dernier entraîneur ici était Melhboror. Mais s'il exposait ce point de vue à Legolas, le prince lui répondrait certainement qu'il s'était entraîné avec le Seigneur Erestor depuis plusieurs mois et que tout s'était bien passé. Et que pourrait-il lui répondre ? Le roi savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, même s'il détestait de revoir son fils encore si jeune avec des armes en mains.

Il se rappela aussi les conseils que lui avait donnés le Seigneur Elrond avant leur départ de Fondcombe. Il avait insisté sur les relations qui étaient nées entre Legolas et Elmin et sur le fait qu'il valait mieux éviter de les séparer. Ils se reposaient l'un sur l'autre. Thranduil s'en était très vite rendu compte par lui-même.

Legolas le regardait avec insistance, attendant toujours sa réponse.

« Seulement si Dalian accepte un deuxième élève. »

* * *

Vous aimez toujours?


	4. Chapter 4

Melior: S'il va se fâcher contre Elmin? Haha! tu verras! mais je peux te dire que quelqu'un va hausser un peu le ton dans peu de temps... Bref, quant à sa famille, là aussi tu le sauras bientôt.

Ghash7: Oui oui, bien sûr que je comprenais ce que tu voulais dire, je n'ai pas du tout été offensée, je blaguais!!! Vos commentaires me font marrer, et des fois, je suis dans mon tripe! mdr! Dsl si je n'ai pas été claire! lol

Aurélie: Merci beaucoup, comme d'habitude! Et oui, Legolas est toujours aussi têtu, veut pas arrêter d'apprendre à se battre! Ha les gosses! Je vous jure!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Les jours suivants, Thranduil observa plus attentivement encore les deux jeunes elfes. Il voulait comprendre ce que ces deux-là lui cachaient et qui les empêchaient d'être vraiment libérés d'une pression que deux jeunes elfes de leur âge ne devraient même pas à avoir à surmonter. Mais ils étaient tellement discrets que le roi se demanda plus d'une fois si en réalité, les deux jeunes elfes parlaient entre eux de temps en temps de ce poids, de ce secret, ou non.

Thranduil marchait dans les couloirs de son palais, les mains croisées dans le dos, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses pas n'avaient pas de but précis, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir. L'heure tardive lui permettait de pouvoir traverser les couloirs sans rencontrer personne.

Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé de si important pour que cela les poursuive encore. S'étaient-ils violemment disputés ? Tous les deux paraissaient se sentir responsables. Mais de quoi ? Thranduil songeait qu'il allait devoir poser ouvertement la question à Elmin pour en avoir le cœur net, mais il doutait que le jeune elfe lui réponde, il était encore trop méfiant de tout et tout le monde, sauf de Legolas. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à obtenir de réponse de sa part, il enverrait une lettre au seigneur Elrond, lui devait forcément être au courant.

Thranduil soupira de frustration. Il aimerait tellement que son fils et Elmin se sentent enfin bien, chez eux, en sécurité. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir les aider.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et releva la tête. Ses pas l'avaient mené inconsciemment devant les portes des chambres des deux jeunes elfes. Il sourit, peu étonné.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils, lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit et le réveiller. Immédiatement, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entendit au-delà de l'entrée où il se trouvait, dans la chambre du prince, des sanglots étouffés. Il avança jusqu'au lit où Legolas dormait replié sur lui-même, laissant de temps à autre échapper de ses lèvres un sanglot. Thranduil s'approcha un peu plus et sans hésitation prit Legolas dans ses bras. L'enfant se réveilla presque instantanément et fut soulagé d'être dans les bras de son père. Il essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas Legolas.

-J'ai cru que… Elmin…

-Dis-moi.

-Il avait disparu… et… Melhboror était revenu.

-Calme-toi, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Melhboror ne reviendra pas, tu le sais. Tu es en sécurité ici, Elmin aussi.

-Je sais, murmura Legolas.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas Melhboror qui te fait réellement peur, il y a autre chose.

-C'est juste que… »

Le prince détourna les yeux. Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, il devait trouver autre chose. Pour Elmin. Il n'avait pas le droit de dévoiler son secret.

« Je suis heureux d'être revenu ici Ada, et je ne repartirais pas, mais… c'est ici que tout a commencé.

-Je comprends, répondit le roi, parfaitement conscient que son fils refusait toujours de lui dire toute la vérité.

-Je suis désolé. Peut être qu'avec un peu de temps…

-Ce n'est pas grave Legolas. Calme-toi. »

L'enfant acquiesça et se rallongea au fond de son lit.

« Ca va aller, le rassura son père. Rendort-toi. »

Le roi resta auprès de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il fut certain que l'enfant se soit complètement rendormi, et paisiblement. Puis il quitta la pièce et quand il fut à nouveau dans le couloir, il aperçut un mince rayon de lumière filtrer sous la porte des appartements d'Elmin. Peut être était-ce là l'occasion de pouvoir parler seul à seul avec le jeune elfe.

Thranduil s'assura encore une fois qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il voulait être certain que personne ne les dérangerait. Il ignorait franchement si Elmin lui faisait assez confiance pour se confier à lui, mais cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Bien entendu il s'était attendu à ce qu'en faisant revenir Elmin à Eryn Las Galen, tout ne se passe pas au mieux, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais il s'était juré de lui venir en aide au maximum. Et même s'il se comportait comme si tout allait bien, il y avait visiblement autre chose qu'il cachait. Thranduil voulait au moins lui faire prendre conscience qu'il voulait l'aider, qu'il voulait être là pour lui. Ce qui ne pouvait être possible que s'il lui faisait un peu plus confiance.

Le roi frappa doucement à la porte, mais personne ne vînt ouvrir. Thranduil en fut troublé puisqu'il était certain qu'il y avait bien de la lumière à l'intérieur. Elmin refusait-il de lui ouvrir ou s'était-il absenté ? Le roi décida malgré tout d'entrer dans la chambre. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur en silence en direction de la source de la lumière.

Quelques bougies posées sur une petite table se consumaient lentement, éclairant un petit espace alors que la plus grande partie des appartements étaient plongée dans le noir de la nuit. A coté de la petite table, Elmin s'était assoupi, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de velours rouge, un livre toujours entre ses mains. Mais sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le coté, appuyée sur le dossier de son fauteuil et son regard plongé dans le vide ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il dormait tranquillement.

Thranduil se put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle. Il lui prit le livre des mains avec douceur et le posa sur la table. Le roi alla ensuite chercher une couverture et la déplia sur le jeune elfe qui ne se réveilla pas. Il souffla sur les bougies et s'éloigna tout aussi silencieusement.

Cette conversation qu'il venait de décider allait devoir être remise à plus tard. Cela lui donnerait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

* * *

On dirait que les hoses se gâtent pur Elmin... Est-ce qu'il va garder son secret longtemps face à Thranduil? Pas sûr!


	5. Chapter 5

Ghash7: ben oui, Thranduil va bien continuer à chercher ce qu'Elmin cache. Ben oui, de qui donc vient l'obstination de Legolas?

Melior: Oui, c'est vrai, que ça ne se gatait pour Elmin dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai parlé trop vite! héhé!!!!

Aurélie: Il se peut qu'il le sache bientôt en effet.... peut être... tu verras bien!

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Legolas se glissa hors du palais en essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Heureusement, il connaissait les meilleurs passages dans la cité pour la traverser sans être vu. Les parcourir lui rappelait le temps où il les avait découverts. Il était encore un enfant insouciant alors dont le seul but était de mettre dans l'embarras ses précepteurs qui le cherchaient partout.

Il avança rapidement jusqu'à ce que le camp d'entraînement fût en vue. Il le contourna rapidement et chercha des yeux Elmin qu'il trouva en compagnie de Dalian. Les deux elfes étaient encore une fois assis sur le banc, là même où la veille ils étaient déjà installé quand Thanduil et lui les avaient retrouvés. Le prince observa les environs avant de se dissimuler derrière un arbre, assez près pour entendre ce que les deux elfes disaient.

« Il a disparu du jour au lendemain, je l'ai longtemps cherché autour de la cité. Les gens pensait qu'il s'était peut être éloigné accidentellement de la cité et qu'il avait tué par des orcs, ou même enlevé puisque nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son corps. »

Legolas sut immédiatement de qui Dalian parlait. Ses muscles se raidirent en se demandant comment Elmin allait réagir à l'évocation de son père.

-C'est Melhboror qui l'a tué. »

Le ton que le jeune elfe venait d'employer était incroyablement détaché. Il ne lui paraissait pas aussi naturel qu'Elmin aurait voulu le faire passer. Mais Dalian n'avait sans doute pas remarqué, il ne connaissait pas Elmin aussi bien que lui.

« C'est ce que j'ai tout de suite pensé quand la vérité à son sujet a éclaté, quand le roi m'a parlé de vous, continuait Dalian. J'ai tout de suite compris.

-Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à ma mère ?

-Neldia… »

Legolas imagina le regard triste et absent que devait arborer Dalian à ce moment là. Il garda le silence un instant comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Mais rien qu'à la façon dont il avait prononcé le prénom de la mère d'Elmin, la souffrance de ce souvenir en était presque tangible.

« Elle était brisée, reprit-il. Votre frère était mort depuis peu, elle ne parvenait pas à surmonter tout ça. Aujourd'hui, je pense que si vous aviez été auprès d'elle, elle serait parvenue à se relever, mais Melhboror vous tenait éloigné d'elle. Il disait que c'était pour votre bien, que votre mère ne pouvait s'occuper de vous, que le chagrin l'avait déjà emportée. Nous pensions tous comme lui. Nous nous sommes tous laissé abuser. »

Dalian avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec un ton acide dans la voix. Apparemment lui aussi avait cru Melhboror jusqu'à ce que le roi ne dévoile la vérité.

« C'est du passé, reprit Elmin, mes parents sont en paix maintenant. »

Le prince se tortilla un peu plus derrière l'arbre qui le dissimulait pour mieux voir la réaction de son frère. Mais Elmin semblait très calme par rapport à la situation. Ce qui n'était probablement qu'un masque. Legolas le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'au fond de lui il devait lutter pour paraître calme.

« Puissent-ils vous entendre. »

Après un long silence, Dalian reprit doucement.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez les yeux de votre père. C'est ce qui m'a frappé quand je vous ai revu. Je l'avais déjà remarqué quand votre père nous a présentés la première fois, mais je ne me souvenais pas que ce fût à ce point là.

-Nous… Nous nous étions déjà vus ?

-Oui, mais il y a très longtemps, juste avant la naissance de Felmud.

-Je suis désolé, je… je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Vous étiez très jeune.

-Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose avant… avant la mort de mon père. Tout est brouillé jusqu'à ce jour-là. Je ne me rappelle même plus du visage de ma mère. »

Dalian fronça les sourcils. Même si Elmin ne le lui avait pas dit clairement, il entrevit dans son esprit le sous-entendu dans les propos du jeune elfe.

« Vous… Vous avez assisté à la mort de Morden ?! »

Legolas serra les dents et retînt sa respiration.

-Oui, j'étais là quand c'est arrivé. »

Il devait se retenir pour ne pas se lever et aller au secours de son frère. Il savait que ce sujet était encore très délicat et qu'Elmin n'acceptait pas encore d'en parler à quiconque. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il l'imaginait facilement légèrement crispé, et concentré pour chasser les vieux souvenirs.

« Cela faisait parti du plan de Melhboror. »

Avec le ton qu'il avait employé, Elmin mettait fin à la conversation. Il ne pouvait probablement pas aller plus loin.

« Valars, » murmura si faiblement Dalian que Legolas faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Le prince ferma les yeux un instant et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il ne savait plus comment aider son frère. Il doutait que cette conversation avec Dalian avait réellement changé quelque chose pour Elmin.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, Legolas s'aperçut qu'Elmin et Dalian n'étaient plus là. Etonné, le prince se releva brutalement et tomba nez à nez avec son frère qui l'observait d'un œil critique.

« Vous m'espionnez maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu rude.

-N… Non… »

Visiblement, Elmin lui en voulait de l'avoir surpris dans cette situation.

« Ne me mentez pas !

-Mais…

-Ca suffit. »

Jamais Legolas n'avait vu Elmin si en colère contre lui. Le jeune elfe soupira et se força à adopter un ton plus calme.

« Faites-moi un peu confiance Legolas, je vais bien. »

Legolas reprit un peu d'assurance et osa regarder son frère droit dans les yeux.

« Non, vous n'allez pas si bien que ça ! C'est vous qui me mentez ! »

Un éclair d'étonnement traversa le visage d'Elmin, puis la colère lui succéda.

« Arrêtez avec ça !

-Non, même Ada sait que quelque chose ne va pas !

-Seulement parce que vous le lui avez laissé entendre ! »

Le prince fit un pas en arrière, comme si cette simple phrase l'avait giflé. Maintenant Elmin lui reprochait de s'inquiéter pour lui et l'accusait d'en avoir parlé au roi.

« Je n'ai rien dit à Ada !

-Il n'y a pas toujours besoin de mots ! D'une manière ou d'un autre, vous avez du l'inquiéter !

-Mais…

-Et quand bien même quelque chose n'irait pas, ça ne regarde que moi ! »

Au moment même il prononçait cette phrase, Elmin le regretta. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser, Legolas avait tourné les talons et partait en courant.

« Legolas ! »

Mais le prince ne lança pas même un regard en arrière et continua sa course vers le palais. Elmin s'adossa contre le tronc d'arbre et se massa les tempes. Il n'était pas fier de lui, il devrait s'excuser rapidement auprès du prince avant que les choses n'empirent.

Il rentra au palais quelques minutes plus tard, et voulu tout de suite aller voir Legolas, mais il ne le trouva nulle part et sa chambre était vide.

Elmin s'enferma alors dans sa propre chambre et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil avec un soupir de frustration.

* * *

Oups! ça part en cacahuette!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Aurélie: Pauvre Elmin. Tout n'est pas si simple finalement.

Ghash7: Oui, je trouvais qu'Elmin était un peu trop sage depuis le début de cette fic. Voilà qui est réglé!

Melior: Oui, les regrets c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Pauvre Elmin. Mais on va bientôt savoir comment ça va se terminer.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Après s'être assuré que son fils s'était bel et bien endormi, Thranduil frappa doucement à la porte des appartements d'Elmin et le jeune elfe ouvrit rapidement, un peu surpris.

« Elmin ? Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr, mon seigneur. »

Le roi s'avança dans la pièce après avoir pris soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur de grands fauteuils recouverts de velours rouges, là même où le roi avait trouvé la veille Elmin assoupi, son livre encore dans les mains.

« Nous n'avons pas encore eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler tous les deux. »

Ne sachant pas où le roi voulait en venir, ou plutôt ne souhaitant pas le savoir, le jeune elfe garda le silence et attendit.

« Vous êtes très proche de Legolas d'après ce que j'ai vu. »

Il acquiesça. Savait-il qu'ils s'étaient disputés l'après-midi même ? Legolas lui en avait-il parlé ?

« Comme peuvent l'être deux frères. »

Silence.

« Je sais que ça peut vous effrayer un peu de vivre ici, Legolas m'en a parlé. Mais je vous assure qu'il n'y aucune raison. Même selon moi, cela me semble tout à fait normal.

-Legolas ne se rend pas compte de ce que cela implique.

-Mon fils vous considère comme son frère. Je l'ai rapidement compris à travers ses lettres, et cela s'est confirmé quand je vous ai vus tous les deux, l'un à coté de l'autre. Et s'il le faut, je répèterai ce que je vous avais dit avant que je reparte, lorsque vous m'aviez demandé ce que vous alliez faire maintenant que vous ne viviez plus avec Melhboror. »

Elmin regarda le roi avec surprise. Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de ça ?

« Vous m'aviez dit être désolé que votre père ne soit plus là pour vous montrer le chemin, vous rappelez-vous ? »

Elmin acquiesça douloureusement à la référence de son père.

« Je suis persuadé que votre père veille sur vous, ou qu'il soit, je vous l'avais déjà dit à l'époque. Et outre cela, d'autres sont là pour vous aider s'il le faut. Je sais que le seigneur Elrond a veillé sur vous depuis tout ce temps, et à partir de maintenant je le ferai aussi. »

Le jeune elfe sourit, sincèrement touché.

« Comprenez-moi bien, Legolas a trouvé un véritable frère, et je crois que c'est réciproque, n'est-ce pas ? Alors cela fait de vous un membre à part entière de notre famille. C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir habiter avec nous.

-Et je ne le regrette pas.

-J'espère bien, » sourit le roi.

Puis il reprit rapidement son sérieux et resta silencieux le temps de chercher ses mots avant de reprendre.

« Je suis venu vous trouver pour une autre raison, dit-il gravement. A mon arrivée au palais, j'ai chargé l'un de mes hommes de se renseigner sur vos parents. »

Elmin aussi reprit son sérieux et baissa les yeux.

« J'ignore si Dalian vous a parlé de ça. Je n'ai rien appris sur la mort de votre père. Mais nous avons appris qu'au moment de sa disparition, c'est Melhboror qui en a informé votre mère. Il semblerait que tout le monde ait alors pensé qu'elle n'avait pas supporté le choc. Et c'était très compréhensible puisque votre frère vous avait quittés peu de temps auparavant. C'est la raison pour laquelle Melhboror a persuadé l'entourage de votre mère qu'il lui semblait préférable de veiller sur vous. Personne n'avait de raison de mettre sa parole en doute à l'époque. Votre mère est décédée peu après, les gens ont pensé que le chagrin l'avait emportée.

-Mais c'est lui qui l'a tuée.

-Nous n'en aurons probablement jamais la preuve. Mais je pense effectivement que c'est le cas. Elle était dangereuse pour lui, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé emmener son fils sans se battre.

-Alors elle aussi est partie convaincue que Melhboror me tenait sous sa coupe.

-« Elle aussi » ? »

Elmin détourna le regard en se demandant s'il pouvait dire au roi ce qu'il savait de la mort de son père. Même s'il contrôlait mieux ses émotions, repenser à ce jour-là et en parler était toujours aussi difficile. Mais si ce n'était pas lui qui lui disait, Legolas ou Elrond le ferait.

« Melhboror a tué mon père sous mes yeux en lui laissant bien voir que maintenant je lui appartenait. »

Une expression d'horreur traversa le visage du roi, mais Elmin n'y fit que peu attention. La même horreur était certainement visible sur son visage aussi. Thranduil se reprit rapidement, ne voulant pas rappeler ses souvenirs douloureux à Elmin plus que nécessaire.

« Néanmoins, nous avons réussi à retrouver quelques affaires qui ont appartenues à vos parents. Très peu de choses en réalité. Mais j'ai pensé que vous auriez aimé récupérer au moins ceci. »

Thranduil prit alors une épée, jusque là posée à coté de lui qu'Elmin n'avait pas vue. Il l'a présenta posée sur ses deux mains devant le jeune elfe de façon à ce que celui-ci puisse la voir dans toute sa splendeur.

« Elle appartenait à votre père. »

Elmin l'étudia longuement avant d'oser la toucher. La lame n'était pas le moins du monde émoussée, peut être le roi l'avait fait un peu restaurer avant de la lui montrer. Des runes elfiques étaient gravées à la base du pommeau qui étincelait au soleil.

Le voyant hésiter, Thranduil l'encouragea.

« Allez-y, prenez-la, elle vous revient. »

Elmin leva les mains lentement, détaillant toujours l'arme. Toute son attention était tournée vers elle, si bien qu'il ne prit pas garde.

* * *

Hahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

Melior: On dirait que le suspense est efficace! mdr!

Aurélie: C'est plus drôle de couper à ce moment là de l'histoire. Faut bien que je garde un peu de mystère!

Naémir: hey!!! coucou! Ben oui, j'ai fai une suite! pouvait pas m'en passer! mais c'est une toute petite suite... Par contre, j'en ai une autre de prévu, l'histoire sera différente, avec les mêmes perso, mais avec beaucoup plus d'action que dans cette fic-ci.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

_Si bien qu'il ne prit pas garde._

Alors que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le métal froid de la lame, ses manches retombèrent presque imperceptiblement mais suffisamment pour que le regard du roi ne croise les cicatrices. Quand il les vit, Thranduil eut d'abord un geste de recul, non pas de dégoût mais de surprise.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer et de la réaction du roi, Elmin reposa précipitamment l'épée en faisant en sorte que ses manches se remettent correctement en place.

Il se sentit à nouveau affreusement mal à l'aise et recula à son tour. Difficile de ne pas comprendre en voyant ses cicatrices ce qu'elles étaient. Il refusa de croiser le regard du roi et se serait lever et éloigner si Thranduil n'avait pas rapidement réagi et s'il ne l'avait pas retenu.

Il se sentait comme un enfant pris au piège, et en même temps il se dégouttait lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ce jour là, il avait laissé sa colère le submerger au point de vouloir se tuer.

« Elmin… »

Le jeune elfe refusait toujours de lever les yeux, mais au moins, il écoutait le roi.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je crois que c'est assez clair, » dit-il froidement.

Surpris par le ton qu'il avait employé, Thranduil se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de le questionner là-dessus plus tard. Mais il lui paraissait tellement inconcevable qu'Elmin puisse avoir… voilà pourquoi Elrond et Legolas avaient été si inquiets pour lui ? Lui avaient-ils envoyé les lettres où ils lui faisaient part de leurs angoisses pour Elmin avant ou après qu'il eut… ? Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, et pourquoi. Cela lui paraissait bien trop grave pour qu'il remette ça à plus tard. L'une des conversations qu'il avait eues avec Elrond lui revînt parfaitement en mémoire. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait affirmé s'être senti tellement impuissant.

« Elmin… »

Il n'en avait reparlé qu'une seule fois avec Legolas quand il s'était senti un peu mieux, mais pas depuis. Et il était plus facile d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui était déjà au courant. Comment expliquer à Thrandui qu'il pensait alors être le meurtrier de son père, que la colère l'avait submergé, au même titre que le dégoût de lui-même ? Comment lui faire comprendre que pendant quelques minutes, cette solution lui était apparue comme la seule possible ?

Et comment surtout lui dire qu'en parler était pire que tout ? Il ressentait une honte telle que même lui ne pouvait toujours pas regarder ses poignets sans sentir monter la colère contre lui-même.

C'était la première fois qu'il abordait à nouveau ce sujet avec quelqu'un depuis sa conversation avec Legolas et il était perdu. Il ne se pensait pas capable d'en parler à nouveau, mais Thranduil ne semblait pas décidé à en rester là.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis sûr que le seigneur Elrond vous a déjà tout dit… dit-il entre ses dents.

-Non, il ne m'a rien dit du tout. »

Comme Elmin ne sembla pas prêt à lui répondre, Thranduil se dit qu'il allait d'abord devoir le mettre en confiance.

« J'ai su il y a quelques temps que vous n'alliez pas bien. Dans une lettre, Legolas me disait que cela concernait votre passé et la mort de votre père mais que vous ne vouliez pas lui en parler. Plus tard, en discutant avec Elrond, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas à lui de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et je respecte tout à fait sa décision. Néanmoins, je suis inquiet pour vous.

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-Ce n'est pas ce que votre réaction me laisse supposer.

-J'ai été surpris.

-Et déstabilisé, je le conçois parfaitement, mais je ne veux pas que cela vous fasse souffrir. »

Elmin soupira puis il entendit le roi murmurer près de lui :

« J'aimerais tellement que vous me fassiez assez confiance. »

Le jeune elfe releva brusquement la tête, prenant brusquement conscience que le roi traduisait son silence comme le signe manifeste qu'il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui parler.

« Vous avez toute ma confiance, mon seigneur. C'est juste que… je regrette tellement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire ça.

-Vous devez accepter.

-Je ne peux pas. Je me souviens à quel point c'était confortable de perdre connaissance car je ne pensais plus ni à mon père ni à Melhboror. Mais je me souviens aussi des cris de Legolas quand… quand ils m'ont trouvé… Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. »

Thranduil comprit de mieux en mieux le sentiment d'impuissance qu'avait ressenti Elrond puisqu'il l'expérimentait aussi, à ceci prêt qu'Elmin regrettait son geste et ne le réitèrerait pas.

« Je ne crains plus Melhboror ou son souvenir, je sais qu'il ne peut plus rien faire, mais… j'ai peur de ce que j'ai fait… de ce dont j'ai été capable.

-Nous avons tous un passé.

-Je sais, mais comment pourrais-je me pardonner ça ?

-En reprenant le dessus.

-J'ai repris le dessus, je vais bien maintenant.

-Manifestement, vous n'allez pas si bien que ça. Mais vous irez bien le jour où vous accepterez. Je suis persuadé que vous y arriverez. »

Elmin sentit des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux. Il tenta de les refouler de son mieux, mais cela n'échappa pas au roi qui s'approcha de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules comme le ferait un père.

« Ca va aller, murmura-t-il.

-Je regrette tellement.

-Je sais. »

Le roi le serra un peu plus contre lui comme il sentait son corps entier se contracter pour tenter de retenir les larmes.

« Vous ne pourrez pas vous en remettre en si peu de temps. Il faut être patient. Mais le temps seul ne suffira pas. Il faut aussi que vous puissiez en parler. Un minimum. »

Elmin sentait les bras puissants du roi l'entourer d'amour et de protection. Il se sentait en sécurité dans cette étreinte, il ne se sentait plus seul. Il ne serait plus jamais seul.

* * *

Je suis gentille quand même. Je m'en vais demain matin pour une semaine, j'aurais pu partir sans vous mettre ce chapitre! héhé.  
Allez, bisous tout le monde, je bosse sur la suite.


	8. Chapter 8

Melior: Ben oui Notre Thranduil national n'allait pas se mettre en colère! Je ne me suis même pas posé la question en l'écrivant, tel que je conçois Thranduil.

Aurélie: Oui, enfin Thranduil sait, ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Naémir: Bon, j'espère que la semaine n'était pas trop longue! lol!!! Je lance très bientôt ma nouvelle histoire, elle prend doucement forme. héhé! Ce qui veut dire que celle-ci arrive bientôt à terme, et oui. Mais j'avais prévenu qu'elle serait très courte! lol!

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Thranduil se tenait debout à l'entrée de son palais, observant la nuit sur sa forêt. Il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil après tout ce qu'Elmin avait fini par lui dire. Il était furieux que les choses en soient venues jusqu'à cet extrémité, qu'Elmin, si jeune soit-il ait pu penser qu'il valait mieux pour lui et pour les autres qu'il meure.

Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Legolas restait le plus souvent possible avec lui, pourquoi il était inquiet quand il ne savait pas où il était.

Néanmoins, Elmin avait accepté de lui parler après quelques hésitations, de nombreuses hésitations en vérité. D'une voix qui n'était presqu'un murmure, il lui avait tout dit. Tout ce dont il s'était souvenu depuis la mort de son père jusqu'au moment où il avait choisi d'aider le roi. Il lui avait raconté comment il avait assisté à la mort de son père et pourquoi il était persuadé qu'il avait été l'assassin. Il lui avait parlé aussi de ses conditions de vie avec Melhboror, de ce dont on l'avait persuadé qu'il était. Et puis finalement, il lui avait raconté cette journée où tout ça était devenu trop insupportable pour lui.

Thranduil croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en réfléchissant. Toute cette histoire lui tenait plus à cœur que ce qu'il aurait cru. Comme si tout cela était arrivé à son propre fils. Il se sentait responsable de lui maintenant. Il en prenait pleinement conscience.

Le regard du roi se porta sur l'horizon où la rumeur des premiers rayons de soleil commençait à apparaitre. Il allait bientôt devoir retourner à ses devoirs. Il regarda le soleil se lever lentement, ce qui l'apaisa un peu. La cité sortit de sa torpeur nocturne et il vit les relèves des gardes se mettre en place les unes après les autres. Il resta pour autant immobile là où il avait passé le reste de la nuit à réfléchir, à l'entrée de son palais. Il tenait à apprécier encore ces quelques minutes qui lui restaient. Mais rapidement, il entendit derrière lui des légers bruits de pas. Thranduil ne se retourna pas même s'il devinait que l'elfe qui s'approchait venait à sa rencontre.

« Mon seigneur ?

-Bonjour Dalian.

-Vous avez l'air fatigué.

-Longue nuit. »

Dalian fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Thranduil reporta son regard au loin.

Il se résolut à envoyer une lettre au seigneur Elrond pour lui demander des conseils. Il n'avait jamais fait face à une telle situation par le passé, mais il était déterminé à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'Elmin cesse de se reprocher son passé.

« Vous êtes inquiet ? »

Le roi sourit tristement en se tournant vers Dalian.

« Les choses ne se passent pas aussi bien que ce que j'aurai aimé pour Elmin.

-Il n'a pas confiance en lui. Mais ça changera.

-Je l'espère.

-J'en suis certain.

-Comment savoir ?

-Parce qu'il n'est plus seul. »

Dalian détourna le regard avant de continuer.

« Morden adorait sa famille. Il aurait tout abandonné pour la protéger, pour protéger ses fils. Quand Felmud nous a quittés, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter si Elmin n'avait pas été là. Je sais qu'il serait profondément fier d'Elmin aujourd'hui après tout ce qu'il a traversé, et je sais aussi qu'il serait heureux que son fils ait pu retrouver un foyer.

-Vous l'avez connu lorsqu'il était jeune ?

-Oui. C'était un jeune elfe très… espiègle. Et très sûr de lui aussi. Très différent de ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui.

-Croyez-moi, avec le traitement que lui a fait subir Melhboror, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

-Ca l'a complètement transformé. J'ai du mal à… me dire qu'il s'agit du fils de Morden, celui que j'ai connu il y a peine quelques années.

-Mais c'est toujours lui. Il faut lui laisser le temps de se retrouver, même si bien sûr, il ne sera plus jamais le même. Personne ne peut ressortir indemne après ce qu'il a vécu. »

En réalité, après ce qu'il avait entendu durant la nuit, de la bouche même d'Elmin, il était même étonné qu'il ait pu survivre pendant dix ans sans personne pour le soutenir. Avec dégoût, Thranduil se dit qu'après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait traversées, il était presque… concevable qu'il ait songé un instant à se tuer. Qui n'y aurait pas pensé dans une telle situation ?

Thranduil frissonna malgré lui.

La nuit qu'il venait de passer lui resterait probablement en mémoire durant le reste de ses jours. Elle avait été aussi angoissante que tous les évènements qui s'étaient succédés les uns aux autres depuis la découverte des agissements de Melhboror. Mais, au même titre que lorsqu'il avait veillé sur son fils quand celui-ci se débattait contre le poison qui envahissait son cœur, Thranduil avait senti monté en lui cette sourde angoisse, cette affreuse compréhension qu'il ne contrôlait rien du tout. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti au début. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire à Elmin ne lui semblait assez sincère, assez fort pour le soulager réellement. Mais il s'était peu à peu aperçu que l'important n'était pas ce les paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcer, mais simplement le fait qu'il puisse l'écouter jusqu'au bout. L'important était qu'Elmin des enfin tout ce qu'il avait à dire, tout ce qu'il gardait sur sa conscience, tout ce qu'il avait tenté de cacher.

« Mon seigneur ? »

Le roi se rappela qu'il n'était pas tout seul et lança un sourire d'excuse à Dalian.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées.

-Vous êtes inquiet au sujet d'Elmin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le roi soupira légèrement.

« J'ignorais jusqu'où les choses avaient été pour lui jusqu'à cette nuit. Mais maintenant qu'il en a enfin parlé, je pense que ça ira. Je le crois sincèrement. »

* * *

Et voilou! Un de plus!


	9. Chapter 9

Naémir: roh oui... ça sent la fin... mais seulement de cette fic... tu vas voir... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis devenue toute rouge pvoine en la lisant! c'est adorable! et motivant pour la suite!

Mélior: tu es vraiment la fan attitrée d'Elmin et Thranduil!!!! mdr!

Aurélie: Merci beaucoup, encore une fois!

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Lorsque l'esprit de Legolas quitta le repos des songes, et qu'il fut totalement réveillé, il se redressa lentement. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit, puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Après la dispute d'Elmin, il était parti en courant pour être seul. Mais il avait fait en sorte que personne ne remarque ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était que très tard dans la nuit que le prince avait ressenti le besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais. Il était sorti du palais par une porte dérobée et s'était caché au pied d'un arbre dans le grand parc du palais où il avait fini par s'endormir.

« Bonjour Legolas. »

Le prince sursauta, étonné de voir Elmin si tôt le matin. Comment avait-il fait pour le retrouver ? En l'observant, il s'aperçut qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et que ses yeux étaient un peu rouges.

« Elmin ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté contre vous hier.

-Et c'est à cause de ça que vous n'avez pas dormi cette nuit ?

-J'ai parlé avec le Seigneur Thranduil.

-Il… Il sait ?

-Je ne voulais pas le lui dire, mais il l'a découvert. »

Toute trace d'amertume après leur altercation de la veille avait totalement disparu, maintenant.

« C'est bien qu'il soit au courant, lui assura le prince avec un sourire qu'il voulait apaisant.

-Je suppose. Oui. »

Le jeune elfe se releva lentement, prêt à partir.

« Je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon comportement. »

Au moment où il s'éloignait, Legolas lui attrapa juste à temps la main pour l'arrêter.

« Attendez ! Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Elmin ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il réfléchissait consciencieusement à la question.

« Un peu. »

Legolas qui lui tenait toujours la main, le força doucement à se rasseoir près de lui et le serra contre lui. Elmin lui rendit son étreinte avec soulagement.

« Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas le dire à Ada ? Vous ne lui faites pas assez confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde différemment.

-Mais enfin ! Je ne vous regarde pas… »

Legolas laissa sa phrase en suspens et Elmin lui lança un regard très explicite. Maintenant le prince réalisait qu'effectivement, depuis ce fameux jour, il regardait son frère d'une autre façon. Il repensait toujours à ce qu'il avait fait, à cette crainte qu'il ne recommence.

« Je suis désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais agi de la même manière.

-Vous auriez du me le dire.

-Ca n'aurait rien changé. Vous auriez continué de vous inquiéter, et c'est normal. Mais maintenant, il faut passer à autre chose. Et je dis ça pour nous deux.

-Pour nous trois, » annonça une voix derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes elfes se retournèrent en même temps. Thranduil les observait à quelques pas d'eux seulement. Mais ni Legolas ni Elmin ne l'avaient entendu s'approcher. Legolas remarqua tout de suite que son père ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi non plus. Ses traits étaient un peu tirés et ses yeux légèrement cernés.

Le roi s'avança vers eux et passa ses bras autour des épaules des deux jeunes elfes.

« Nous devrions rentrés avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive de notre absence. »

Thranduil avait décidé d'agir comme si en effet, il tournait la page. Il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, Elmin savait qu'il pouvait se confier à lui s'il le désirait. Il n'avait plus besoin de cacher quoique ce soit.

Elmin sembla apprécier son attitude et lui sourit. Les deux jeunes elfes reprirent le chemin du palais devant Thranduil qui les observait avec un regard paternel et protecteur qui n'échappa pas aux gardes qu'ils croisèrent.

FIN.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette mini fic!  
Je me dis qu'Elmin et Legolas ont assez souffert pour le moment... jusqu'à la prochaine fois... niark niark niark!  
Mais comme vous l'avez déjà tous compris... une suite est prévu... elle est même commencé à vrai dire... Vous pourrez la lire très très bientôt puisque les deux premiers chapitres sont pratiquement terminés et le troisième est commencé!

Encore un grand merci pour mes reviewers habituels, et à bientôt.

Bisous


End file.
